The Shipping Prompts: Foil
by Meda Princess
Summary: 30 prompts for Foilshipping. Post-canon. Lots of fluff.
1. getting together

**Also posted on tumblr and Ao3.**

**This first prompt I used to set up my headcanon for this ship, which will be greatly expanded upon in a longer fic I hope to write in the future. A lot of the material you see here will probably be reused later, either in whole or part.**

**I do not own ZEXAL or this would be canon and not headcanon.**

**Also, I have not yet seen the end of ZEXAL (I watch the dub) so this is based off spoilers and my own speculation.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Vector isn't quite sure when it happens. Somewhere between pretending to be 'Rei Shingetsu' and the massive amounts of time he spends with the human, he realizes he has a crush on Yuma Tsukumo. But then he "reveals himself" to be part of the Barian police force and he's able to act a little more like himself. Just a little, and only when he and Yuma are alone.

But as he's talking down to his "subordinate," Vector can pretend that he doesn't maybe like Yuma more than he should.

* * *

It's when Vector hears the desperate scream of "Shingetsu!" and suddenly there's a hand holding his, the grip firm but slipping with each second, and he's staring into ruby eyes brimming with tears, that he knows he's in love with Yuma. And he knows that Yuma still thinks of him as 'Shingetsu' because Vector is his enemy and Shingetsu is his friend, and maybe, just maybe, they could have had a relationship not based on lies; but none of that matters anymore because it can't happen now.

Yuma's grip is slipping.

Rei Shingetsu smiles. "Good-bye...Yuma-kun."

* * *

Vector doesn't know why he's here, why he was _saved_, why Nash is only yelling and not trying to _kill _him, why he isn't _dead _because _oh god_ he deserves to be dead, the _things_ he did-

He barely even registers the words being said, doesn't quite realize that he's curled in on himself bawling - though he does know his eyes are hot and wet and he _hurts_ \- barely feels it as Yuma pulls him into his arms. But through the spinning thoughts, one softly whispered word does reach him.

"Shingetsu…"

* * *

It's been a month and Nash, _Ryoga_, is starting to get pissed at his new 'roommate,' and Vector - Shingetsu, whoever the fuck he's supposed to be, he doesn't even know anymore - finds himself standing on Yuma's doorstep, repeatedly telling himself this is a bad idea _but I'm still 'Shingetsu' to him, right, that's what he called me last time, of course I'm not still Shingetsu, I'm an evil asshole and a little shit-_

And Yuma opens the door.

Shit. When did Vector ring the doorbell?

The boy looks startled for a moment and Vector considers just running away as fast as he can, but then there's that little smile and "Shingetsu."

Okay, Vector's knees did not just go all weak and wobbly on him, nope, not at _all_ \- oh who is he kidding, his knees have been wobbly ever since he got here. He swallows thickly. "I…" He still wants to run but he's pretty sure if he actually did, he'd get about one step before his legs really did collapse under him. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" he almost chokes on the words, because _there! I said it! Are you happy now, Nash? because he's going to say no and I'm going to return to camping on your couch feeling sorry for myself and-_

And Yuma is giving him this quizzical look like '_forgive you for what?'_ and it just makes Vector want to scream in frustration-

"Of course."

"What?" Vector croaks.

"Of course I can forgive you," Yuma smiles. "But," he frowns a bit, "I think you need to forgive yourself."

And that's all it takes. Vector's bottom lip quivers, and then tears are falling from his eyes, and Yuma hugs him, and then he's outright bawling against the human's shoulder. And through the sobs and mangled apologizes, he's pretty sure that damned "I love you" slips from his lips.

If Yuma hears it, he chooses not to respond. He only hugs Vector tighter.


	2. on the playground

**2\. on the playground**

Vector doesn't know why he's here. He's not 'Rei Shingetsu' anymore - he never actually was Rei Shingetsu - but Rei Shingetsu is still enrolled at the school; and so here Vector stands, fully clad in the red accented first-year uniform of Heartland Academy, kicking at dirt while he aimlessly meanders around the large plaza where everyone gathers to duel during the free period. And why?

Because Yuma gave him the puppy eyes.

"_It'll be just like old times!"_

Vector _almost_ wants to punch something. _Almost_ because he's been considerably less violent since his last resurrection (aka, not at all, save for destroying the papers that he doodles Yuma's name on), and he's fairly certain that if he did punch something, he would break his knuckles _andI'm not a masochist, thank you very much, Nash_.

"_You fell in love with Yuma, didn't you?"_

Okay, Vector decides, he's punching Ryoga in the face next time he sees him. (In actuality, all he'll do is wave sheepishly, but planning never-to-be-acted-upon-threats cures his boredom for the moment.)

"Shingetsu~!"

The friendly cry registers two seconds too late, and Vector yelps as he's tackled from behind. He hits the ground, sputtering and swearing, and Yuma just laughs gleefully next to his ear. "Yuma-kun~!" he wails in his Rei voice without even trying. "Stop doing that!"

But Yuma just laughs out an apology, sitting up and helping Vector pick himself up, and Vector tries to convince himself that his face isn't turning the same shade as Yuma's bangs as the boy leans over and pecks him lightly on the lips.

"Wanna duel?" Yuma asks, exuberant smile lighting up his whole face.

Okay, so maybe Vector does know why he still comes to school.

He just isn't willing to admit it yet.


	3. shopping

**4: holding hands**

**Because I find Veccy crying insanely attractive.**

* * *

"Vector! I have something to show you!"

Vector doesn't have time to protest as Yuma grabs him by the wrist and drags him off to gods know where. "Where are we going?" he asks, falling into step behind Yuma.

"It's a surprise!" Yuma grins and that answer really does annoy Vector but Yuma's hand is still holding his, so maybe it doesn't really matter.

The pair dodge between buildings, down a few side alleys, even over a few roof tops – and Vector thought _he_ had come up with some pretty creative shortcuts, only Yuma's path appears to be an actual shortcut rather than a dangerous ruse of running around in circles - Yuma's hand curled firmly around Vector's the entire way.

It's not long before the buildings break away; Hearland City's pier stretches before them and Yuma lets out an enthusiastic whoop. "Great! We made it on time!"

Vector intends to ask Yuma what he means, but at that moment the boy comes to a full stop and Vector pulls up beside him and has access to a full view of the scene that lies before them.

All he can do is stare.

"I wanted to show you the sunset," Yuma smiles softly.

The sky is lit up with golds and reds and pinks and purples, almost like Barian World but so much brighter. The water catches the light and bounces it back in choppy bits and pieces, all the colors of the sky reflected on its glittering surface. It's beautiful. And Vector knows he's seen this, many times, in a different place, a long time ago. And much longer still the last time he actually appreciated it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Yuma's voice breaks into Vector's thoughts, and the blonde realizes his cheeks are wet. Nodding vigorously, he uses the back of his free hand to scrub at his eyes. Yuma gently squeezes the other hand and kisses his cheek.

Vector knows Yuma will never let go.

* * *

**Excuse me while I go die of all this fluffy cuteness. x3**


	4. holding hands

**$: holding hands**

**Because I find Veccy crying insanely attractive.**

* * *

"Vector! I have something to show you!"

Vector doesn't have time to protest as Yuma grabs him by the wrist and drags him off to gods know where. "Where are we going?" he asks, falling into step behind Yuma.

"It's a surprise!" Yuma grins and that answer really does annoy Vector but Yuma's hand is still holding his, so maybe it doesn't really matter.

The pair dodge between buildings, down a few side alleys, even over a few roof tops – and Vector thought _he_ had come up with some pretty creative shortcuts, only Yuma's path appears to be an actual shortcut rather than a dangerous ruse of running around in circles - Yuma's hand curled firmly around Vector's the entire way.

It's not long before the buildings break away; Hearland City's pier stretches before them and Yuma lets out an enthusiastic whoop. "Great! We made it on time!"

Vector intends to ask Yuma what he means, but at that moment the boy comes to a full stop and Vector pulls up beside him and has access to a full view of the scene that lies before them.

All he can do is stare.

"I wanted to show you the sunset," Yuma smiles softly.

The sky is lit up with golds and reds and pinks and purples, almost like Barian World but so much brighter. The water catches the light and bounces it back in choppy bits and pieces, all the colors of the sky reflected on its glittering surface. It's beautiful. And Vector knows he's seen this, many times, in a different place, a long time ago. And much longer still the last time he actually appreciated it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Yuma's voice breaks into Vector's thoughts, and the blonde realizes his cheeks are wet. Nodding vigorously, he uses the back of his free hand to scrub at his eyes. Yuma gently squeezes the other hand and kisses his cheek.

Vector knows Yuma will never let go.

* * *

**Excuse me while I go die of all this fluffy cuteness. x3**


	5. in matching outfits

**5\. in matching outfits**

**Featuring the infamous Yuma puppy eyes, Vector's shredded pride, and the antics of the Kameshiro twins.**

* * *

"Yuma, I am not wearing that ridiculous-"

"Come on, Vector! Pleeease~!" And there were the puppy eyes. Those god damned puppy eyes.

Vector's jaw quivered a moment, still open from his unfinished protest. Yuma's round ruby eyes shone up at him from behind the overly bright T-shirt held between his hands, complete with dorky accessories and a pair of pants that would probably cling uncomfortably to his ass.

Vector liked his leather, thank you. It was soft and comfortable and made his ass look very nice. (Actually, he prefered loose sweats - those were the very definition of comfortable - but leather was badass so he put up with the clinginess of it.

And it looked sexy.

Okay. Vector was blushing now. Moving on.)

How on earth Yuma could wear those tight jeans, Vector would never know.

'No!' he wanted to yell, but what actually came out was an awkward, half garbled "alright, fine" and Yuma beamed at him and gushed out a "thank you this means so much to me!" hugged Vector tightly, and then dashed out to done his own attire for the day, leaving Vector to plot the theoretical murder of whoever invented "twin day."

* * *

Vector felt ridiculous, standing there in one of those rainbow swirl-patterned tie dye T-shirts, Yuma's little wrist bands, and the clunky black belt that wasn't even needed to keep the bleached jeans in place. (The pants were as tight as he'd imagined, and made him very self conscious of his rear end. He was sure he'd already caught a couple girls staring his ass.) This was Yuma's type of outfit, not Vector's, and Yuma managed to make it look good. When Vector had seen himself in a mirror, he'd nearly choked at the sight.

And the fact that he and Yuma wore the same outfit was only the second worst part of it. At the center of the swirl, the shirt's front proclaimed "DO THE DUEL" in bold white text. Where in the cosmos had Yuma even found this thing?!

And that _amused smirk_ Ryoga gave him- Vector seriously contemplated punching him in the face. (Instead he only glared at the other in a way that can only be described as pathetically cute.)

* * *

"I can't believe you actually got him to wear that." Ryoga leaned against the wall adjacent to Yuma's desk during a break between classes, dressed in the usual uniform - lucky bastard.

Yuma just grinned. "How come you're not dressed up?"

"Not my thing," Ryoga shrugged. "Rio tried to stuff me in a skirt this morning." He shot a glare at his twin.

"It was a kilt!" Rio snapped, matching his glare as Vector snickered.

"But, Shark~!" he used the high pitched voice with a hint of sickly sweet. "I thought that look would suit you!" he chimed, hinting to Nash's attire in his previous life.

Ryoga sent him _the _coldest death glare and Vector instinctively shied behind Yuma.

A moment of silence followed, only to be broken by Yuma's confused, "What's a kilt?"


End file.
